fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Juri Ōmitsu
Juri Ōmitsu '''(大光珠璃 ''Ōmitsu'' '''Juri) is a minor character who appears in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. She is the mother to Nijiko Ōmitsu and is the late-wife to Hikaru Ōmitsu. She is a famous singer-songwriter that goes by the stage name 'Juno Light '(ジュノライト Juno Raito) in homage to Hikaru. History Juri was 18-years-old when she met and fell in love with a wizard named Hikaru. As the heiress of the Ōmitsu Household, She had found out from her father that she was arranged to marry the heir of the Taiki Household, Hisayasu. Brokenhearted that she would marry a stranger she never had the chance to fall in love with, Juri meet Hikaru by chance and the two fell in love. Hikaru gave Juri the courage to turn down her previous engagement with the Taiki Household and pursue her own dreams. At the same time, Juri was able to give Hikaru the courage to leave Fanciful Kingdom and his position as Royal Wizard to be with his love. The two become married and have their daughter, Nijiko, shortly after. But, after Nijiko's 5th birthday, Hikaru passes away. In her sorrow, Juri started to write and play songs for him; how much she loved him, how she would never forgive him, and how much she missed him. One day, Juri was discovered by an agent and later became the famous singer-songwrite, Juno Light, to pay homage to Hikaru. But, according to Nijiko, Juri has apparently stopped singing for Hikaru and their mother-daughter relationship became strained. However, without Hikaru by her side to stand up to her family, they find a compromise to unite the two families by having Nijiko marry Yasuharu Taiki. Appearance Juri has wavy waist-length honey-blonde hair with a pale complexion. She has pale green-coloured eyes. She wears a pale yellow-green sweater with a dark green knee-length skirt, black tights, and black high-heeled shoes. Personality Juri is a light-hearted and affectionate woman who loves to give hugs. On the outside, she is gentle and kind-hearted with an easy, breezy aura to her, but on the inside, she is known to have a sorrowful heart. Relationships 'Nijiko Ōmitsu '- Nijiko is Juri's daughter who she loves with all her heart, but after Nijiko becomes a Pretty Cure, their relationship becomes strained. Nijiko grows resentful of Juri for never telling her more about who her father was and that she stopped singing for him. 'Hikaru Ōmitsu '- Juri fell in love with Hikaru at a young age. They got married and had Nijiko, but after he died 10 years before the start of the series. She was brokenhearted and started writing and singing songs about how much she still loved him and how she missed him. 'Yasuharu Taiki '- despite the tense history with the Taiki Household, Juri shows no hostility towards her future son-in-law and even enjoys seeing him and appears hopeful that he and Nijiko will be happy together. Etymology 'Juri: '(珠) means "pearl" and (璃) means "glass". 'Juno: '(ジュノ) is an Indo-European that means "youth". In Roman mythology, Juno was the wife of Jupiter and the queen of the heavens, which could be a reference to being the wife of Hikaru and has faith that he now lives in heaven. Trivia * Juri is the second person to become an Endingu ** The first being Imari * Juri loves to give and receive hugs * Juri has a habit of singing in her speech * Juri can play the guitar Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters